LOST
by koreykelly3
Summary: What if LOST had been renewed for a seventh and final season to wrap up a lot of questions. Was there a specific reason why Hurley was bringing Walt back to the Island? Is there a new enemy to stop now that the Island is under new leadership? What happens when a new group of survivors of new and old names are introduced to the Island? Find out when we all return to the Island.
1. Characters

**Hugo "Hurley" Reyes:** 25 years after gaining leadership, Hurley has brought good times back to the Island. It has been in the greatest era of the Islands history and there is nothing stopping it. Hurley has not aged a day but has been having troubles with major migraines and headaches. He recently went off the Island to get a check-up only to find out that he has brain cancer that I spreading fast and he doesn't have much time left. The Island has been slowly killing him and he doesn't know why. He still gets visions of dead people and he's afraid to be one of them. 20 years ago he brought people to the Island to live happily and freely to be a part of the newly re-created Dharma Initiative. It is all in bettering the Island and each other.

**Benjamin Linus:** Second in command has been a stressful job over the past 25 years. Ben has a lot of noticeable grey in his hair and walks with a major limp. The tree falling on him in the series finale had a larger impact than thought at the time. His right leg had a fracture for the longest time before being revealed. He's done a lot of recruiting to bring people back to the Island. He worries about Hurley dying and what will become of the Island once he does.

**Walt Dawson: 40: **This is not the same kid who came to the Island when he was 12 years old. Upon returning to the Island and finding out that his dad was dead and never really returned to the Island he was very upset. He was very upset with Hurley and went away to be by himself. It took 5 years for Walt to forgive Hurley. He has visions of people that have died just like Hurley does and talking to his dad put a lot of things into perspective. He is the man in waiting to become the next leader of the Island but nothing is as it seems. One of the three candidates to replace Hurley once he dies.

**Ethan Yale: 55: **This man is the very flawed leader of the new Dharma Initiative. He is a hiding a secret from Hurley and everyone else that he knows will affect the way they all live. He spent almost his entire life trying to find the Island and was one of the original men and women to move here. He loves the Island but is clouded by jealousy and will only do what is best for him. He is good at heart. He used to run a business called YaleSon that was about science with his lifelong friend Paul Emerson. Husband of Sarah Yale but is in love with someone Rachael Quinn.

**Sarah Yale: 50: **Wife of Ethan Yale. She is very loveable character that everyone likes. She has a history with the Island. Grandfather was a member of the original Dharma Initiative and escaped on the sub in the 70s by stowing away. She did not know until she arrived and saw a picture of him in the rec room. Knows a lot and is very close with Hurley. Is the only doctor on the Island.

**Anthony Morton: 39: **He is nobody when it comes to the Dharma Initiative. He is from England but went to college in the United States. Specifically special to Hurley because he is the distant cousin of Libby but he doesn't know that. Engaged to Rachael Smith and is slowly going mad.

**Jeff Rale: 35: **African American. Sort of like the police force of the Dharma Initiative. Is like Ethan's right hand man and is the greatest man anyone has ever met. That is what is visual in his social and business life. Privately he is dealing with a drug addiction through old heroin from the statues he found.

**Rachael Quinn: 38: **Engaged to Anthony Morton. She was brought to the Island to help fix the baby issue just like Juliet was. Just because she is engaged to Anthony doesn't mean that she is in love with him. At the beginning of the season she really isn't in love with anyone. She is just that type of person that can't be alone.

**Tom Johnson: 36: **High school history teacher from Ohio. Won a contest to take a private plane to Sydney, Australia for a weeklong vacation. He is struggling with his faith because his wife had just died along with their baby during birth. He really doesn't know what he stands for. Look for him to clash with the character Henry More. [The new Jack]

**Carly Lombardi: 30: **Member of the Los Angeles Police Department as a detective. She has a very sketchy past. She grew up knowing Sawyer so she has a lot of his tendencies. Was in Sydney to track down her partners killer. Kind of a reckless character. She's not sure if she wants to stay on Island or leave. [The new Kate]

**Dustin Long: 35: **Dustin is from Texas. Reminds me of an even more badass Matthew McConaughey. He is a army veteran of a war with North Korea. In search of a meaning to his life because there is none. [The new Sawyer]

**Jordan Ade: 29: **She is important but no one knows why, not even Hurley. She just has an aura around whenever she is around Hurley. Doesn't know it but she is the daughter of Jacob. She is not a candidate in any way to replace Hurley but she has a certain communion with this Island. Very reminiscent of Jacob's mother.

**Caleb Wilson: 31: **Former Catholic priest. Quit because he fell in love with a woman but she didn't love him back. A big believer in God but doesn't vocalize it anymore. Just a happy person in general except for the fact that he blames God for just about everything in his life. [The new Hurley]

**Henry More: 54: **Henry is a 30 year veteran at his current school and teaches history at the high school level. Had pancreatic cancer before coming to the Island but was cured. Wife had left him because he was so depressed about it. Falls in love with the Island from the get go. [The new Locke]

**Clementine Phillips: 34: **Not real sure how old Clementine was in 2007 so I'm going to go with 9. She still doesn't know that Sawyer his her father. Hurley wants her to help usher a new era of the Island. One of the three candidates to replace Hurley once he dies.

**Aaron Littleton: 27: **Aaron comes to the Island via Hurley and just wants to know where he came from. Hurley believes him to be more special than Walt ever has been. Walt is jealous of Aaron because Hurley spends so much time with him. One of the three candidates to replace Hurley once he dies.

**Paul Emerson: 56: **Old friend of Ethan and current CEO of YaleSon. Has been trying to find Ethan for about 15 years now because he up and left him. He has been trying to find the Island for over 30 years now because of a dream he had one night about it. He wants harness its powers for his company so that he can use it become more powerful in this world. Biggest dream is to become POTUS.

**Daniel Roman: 51: **A former Russian military general who was hired by Emerson to bring death to the entire Island. He has true hatred in his heart and just loves death. He once murdered an entire village because he felt like it.

**Okay everyone that is my character list. Just because I specified that certain characters are the new of old characters doesn't mean they are exactly alike. It just means that they are flawed almost the same. I am really excited about this and look forward to going on this journey with everyone. I am going to give my explanation for what I think happened to the survivors that left in the series finale. I changed the past of some of the characters. Please review, and until next time, Namaste.**


	2. The End is Beginning

_**2007**_

_Outside the cave, Ben rests an unconscious Desmond's head on his backpack. Hurley silently stares into the cave. "I think Desmond's gonna be okay" Ben says to Hugo._

_Without looking back Hurley responds, "Jack's...gone...isn't he?"_

_Ben stares at Hugo and looks down not knowing what to say until Hurley breaks down into tears. "He did his job, Hugo."_

_"It's my job now... What the hell am I supposed to do?" Hurley said while turning to Ben. _

_Ben looks at Hurley intently and says "I think you do what you do best. Take care of people. You can start by helping Desmond get home."_

_With tears still pouring down his face Hurley responds, "But how? People can't leave the Island."_

_Ben shakes that off and makes a very smart remark, "That's how Jacob ran things... Maybe there's another way. A better way."_

_Hurley in a blink of an eye looks up to Ben and says, "Will you help me?"_

_"I'm sorry?" he responds while being a little taken back. He never expected to be asked to help someone lead before. _

_"I could really use someone with like, experience. For a little while. Will you help me, Ben?" Hurley asks._

_"I'd be honored." Ben says. _

_With a smile on his face Hurley looks at Ben and says, "Cool."_

* * *

><p><strong>2032<strong>

"We found Jack in the bamboo while making our way back to the beach. He was just lying there with his hands on his abdomen. Vincent here was curled up next to him fast asleep. It was Hugo's idea to bury him the caves." Ben told the group of men and women that were sitting around him. The moon was out that night and the stars were littering the dark sky. Everyone was learning the history of how Hugo came to be the leader of the Island.

"Why the caves? So that is why that part of the Island is off limits to us. Makes sense." A woman in the back spoke up.

"You know Carol, I really don't know why to this day Hugo decided to bury him there but if I had to guess" Ben began to give his explanation until he was interrupted.

"I had him buried there because that was his. The caves were all Jack from the day we discovered them. They were a place of security, a place of comfort, and just a place to call home. Hi everyone." Hugo said as he walked up the aisle and sat next to Ben. "I've been gone a long time and it isn't the right time or place to tell you all why but just know it was important."

"Well everybody, I think that ends the story. Not much more we can tell you." Ben said.

"But there are so many questions you never answered Ben!" a man yelled.

"That's the beauty of it all. The answers are what you make of them. The story I told you all was about the survivors of Oceanic flight 815, not about the Island guys." Ben said about the issue. "Just because their story ended, doesn't mean another story can't begin. Good night everyone."

**ONE DAY AGO**

"Okay doc, give me the bad news" Hurley said while sitting on the bed putting on his jacket.

"Hugo, it isn't good. My fear was confirmed, you a terminal brain cancer. A small tumor is growing at the base of the brain and growing" the doctor told him while putting his hands on Hurley's shoulder.

"So how long do I have?" he asked with tears streaming down his face.

"Now let's not get morbid here Hugo. We've known each other for over 20 years now and I will guarantee you the best medical care I can provide."

"Stan! Tell me how long I have!" Hugo yelled. This was a side of Hurley he had never seen before. Hugo was extremely sad but at the same time just as mad. It is hard to say what or who he was mad at.

"I'd say, less than two months. We just simply caught it too late. We need to get you back to the Island. Maybe there the growing will slow down long enough for me to look into treatment."

"No, you're not coming to the Island Stan. I told you that the day we met. The Island gave me this cancer, why would it take it away?"

"I, uh, I don't know Hurley. What are you going to do?" Stan asked Hurley.

"First I am going to go back, set things in order, say my goodbyes to everyone I loved, then make someone like me."

**TODAY**

"You have brain cancer? How? What?" Ben asked with his eyes wide open. He was noticeably scared because something like that had happened to him, but it shouldn't happen to the protector of the Island.

"Trust me Ben, if I knew I would let you know. Did the plane leave the airport on time?"

"Yes, it is in route now. Should be here within th."

"Good, we have more things to worry about than this cancer issue. I'm gonna need you to watch over everyone for a little while longer Ben."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I am going to go and say goodbye to everyone. My mother, Kate, Sawyer, Claire, everyone that left. I owe them that much."

"Are they coming back?"

"No Ben. They cannot return, for the first time in a long time, I don't know what is going to happen next."

**LATE THAT NIGHT**

Hurley was making his way to the old camp he used to call home 25 years ago. This was first time he was going back since the beginning of his leadership. "How did this happen?" he asked himself.

"It happened because there are dark times coming Hugo."

Hurley stopped in his tracks. The voice sounded so familiar but it was one he hadn't heard since the "good days" when all was right. He turned slowly around to the see the man standing behind him. "

"Dude."

**LOST**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to anyone who read this. This really was my first stab at this. More of a prologue than a first chapter. I apologize for how bad it might seem. Expect more from the next episode that will be much longer and more in-depth. The first couple or so episode will be entirely about the new survivors that will be introduced. I can't wait to get started. Please review, and until next time, Namaste. <strong>


	3. Update Number 1

**Hello everyone,**

**Not real sure who all is reading this but thank you to those who are and if you could I would appreciate spreading the word. The first TRUE episode is being worked on now and should be done soon, I am really excited. Now I originally said that this is a one season deal to tell a short story that I thought of. I had been thinking about it and I really want to do one but what do you all think? Is one enough or should I flesh it out into two? I want to make this enjoyable for everyone reading. My plan is to do the traditional flashbacks for the characters in the season but I want to incorporate the "flash-sideways" into this season at some point. These new survivors and characters were the reason that Ben stayed behind, he is the one to bring them across. Please let me know if you can. I have the season planned out but it can be easily changed. Until next time, namaste. **


End file.
